Lo imperdonable
by Sango Nube
Summary: Miroku continua siendo un mujeriego y engaña a Sango, pero la castaña no perdona su infidelidad. ¿Qué pasara si Naraku descubre eso y decide tomar provecho de la situación?
1. Capítulo I: El secreto de Sango

**LO IMPERDONABLE**

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Este es el inicio de otra historia de Miroku y Sango, espero les agrade... n_n

Les agradezco sus comentarios y sugerencias!

* * *

 **Capítulo I: El secreto de Sango**

 _La verdad, no importa el pasado, si quieres amar a alguien sin importar ese punto bien, pero que mal cuando lo que hacen es simplemente una aventura más, ¿dónde están los sentimientos_

 _Simplemente existe el bien y el mal._

 _Tonto, es aquel que no ve realmente lo que conviene; y por eso afirmo que cuesta encontrar eso de ese tipo de personas. Confieso que yo era ese tipo de persona, antes de conocerla y realmente experimentar por primera vez en mi vida lo que era amar._

Kagome había unido su vida por fin junto a Inuyasha, pero estaban preocupados de que sus amigos aun no estuvieran juntos, por eso les sorprendió cuando el ojiazul les dijo que pasaría unos días con la castaña en el templo del anciano Mushin, porque su salud había decaído un poco y a la vez se acercaba el aniversario de la muerte de su padre.

La joven pareja había decidido acompañarlos, para evitar que el joven según Inuyasha, se propasara con la castaña. Habían transcurrido unas horas de la llegada, en las que se vivía una inmensa tranquilidad, Sango y Kagome se encargaban de las preparaciones de los alimentos en especial de hacer alimentos nutritivos para el maestro.

-Ya casi terminamos de preparar la sopa- batiendo con la cuchara en la olla- Veras que a todos les gustará-

-Ni que lo digas, Kagome- sonrió- Me da gusto verlos a todos felices, siento que somos una gran familia.

-Yo también, amiga- gritando alegremente- Más ahora que Inuyasha y yo nos casamos, espero pronto tener un hijo y que nuestra familia crezca.

Por fin la sopa estuvo lista, la azabache sirvió en unos tazones y Sango comenzó a llevarlas a la mesa. Al llegar a los últimos dos platos le dijo que lo llevaría a Mushin y por si acaso llevara al ojiazul, los sirvió en una bandeja, junto con unos vasos con agua y una jarra con te verde.

Llego a la habitación en donde encontró a los monjes meditando, intento mantener el silencio pero un objeto en el piso, hizo que casi perdiera el equilibrio, justo cuando iba a tropezar unos brazos atléticos la sostuvieron.

-Su excelencia, Miroku…

-De nada preciosa- suspirando- Ten cuidado, pudiste lastimarte.

Justo cuando iba a responder lo que el ojiazul decía, fue interrumpida por el anciano. La pareja se separó y ella acerco la bandeja a una mesa, que había allí.

-Oh, mi bella cocinera- comento el anciano – Me da gusto verla tan feliz.

-Igual, maestro Mushin- se acercó a él, para ofrecerle un poco de te- Espero que le guste lo que cocinamos hoy, sopa de fideos con verduras.

-Muchas gracias, serás una excelente mujer cuando te cases- mirando ligeramente a su aprendiz- Apúrate Miroku…sino te la ganaran.

La castaña hizo una reverencia para despedirse, mientras Miroku la observaba en silencio, sabia lo quería, pero seguía siendo el mismo mujeriego y estafador. Ella se retiró suspirando en silencio.

Miroku en cambio pensó que si no se decidía cualquiera podría robarle a esa castaña de angelical rostro y cuerpo perfecto que lo provocaba noche tras noche. Su maestro comenzó a comer tranquilamente, aunque de manera disimulada miraba al ojiazul para ver que hacía.

 **XXX**

El joven monje se levantó dejando a su maestro pensativo, camino por el largo pasillo del templo, llegando a la habitación asignada para la castaña.

Toco la puerta ligeramente, minutos más tarde, abrió la puerta.

-¿Sucede algo excelencia?- suspirando.

-Yo no sé…qué me pasa, Sango- haciendo una pausa-¿Podemos hablar?

-Por supuesto… pase- el ingreso a la habitación rápidamente.

Se sentaron en la cama de la habitación, ella le ofreció un poco de agua para calmarse, mientras el suspiraba en silencio. Luego de unos minutos, rompió el incómodo silencio.

-Sango-mirándola con sus ojos tristes- No puedo dejar de pensar, lo que dijo Mushin.

-Descuide excelencia- suspirando.

-Es que la verdad, eres alguien muy importante para mi vida- tomando con su mano la mejilla de la chica- Sino fuera porque aun Naraku no ha sido derrotado, te pediría matrimonio ahora mismo.

-Descuide excelencia-sintiendo su corazón romperse.

-Recuerdas lo que sucedió… ¿en la boda de Inuyasha y Kagome?- suspirando- A veces siento que eso fue un culpa mía

-No se preocupe excelencia, usted no me forzó a nada.

-Oh, Sango- besándola sin aviso.

El joven ojiazul cayó sobre ella, profundizando el beso. Luego comenzó a recorrer no solamente sus labios, sino bajo hasta su cuello y con sus experimentadas manos desataba la cinta de su yukata. Al abrirla noto que ella estaba completamente desnuda, rápidamente comenzó a degustarse de la piel de la chica, mientras ella soltaba gemidos en sus oídos.

Sin evitarlo comenzó a preparar con sus dedos la vagina de la chica, Sango comenzó a experimentar de nuevo esa sensación al ser tocada por el monje, su cuerpo se estremecio en mil sensaciones y que finalmente culminaron al sentir que tocaba el cielo.

-Miroku, por favor… no puedo- sonrojada.

-Lo siento, Sango- suspirando – Eres mi droga.

Volvió a besarla tiernamente, más aun su cuerpo se sintió estremecer al sentir como el miembro excitado del ojiazul entraba a su interior. La chica aún no estaba totalmente acostumbrada a la sensación, su cuerpo se sentía un poco extraño y conforme los minutos pasaban la dulzura del hombre se desvanecía, al regalarle un salvaje placer poco experimentado por ella.

-Mi- ro- ku- decia gimiendo con las embestidas del chico.

-Yo estoy loco por ti, Sango- penetrándola aún más salvajemente.

Mientras una chica con ojos llorosos y mejillas sonrojadas trataba de disfrutar, finalmente al sentirlo terminar, el no inmuto y derramo toda su esencia en la vagina de la chica. Sango pensó que pararían, pero las horas continuaban pasando, el continuaba se deleitaba del maravilloso placer junto a su ella y terminando siempre dentro de ella.

En la madrugada, fue cuando finalmente el término agotado y se desvaneció a su lado. La chica en cambio, tardo unos minutos en reponerse de esta segunda vez que hacia el amor y que al menos había estado consiente de ella.

 **XXX**

Al día siguiente cuando se despertó, se vistió y rápidamente se dirigió al gran corredor del templo. Unos minutos más tarde, se topó con una extraña chica, era una rubia que iba vistiendo un elegante Kimono en color rojo escarlata, era demasiado provocativa y entre sus manos tenía un bello abanico.

El pretendía huir, no era porque se sintiera cohibido por aquella mujer, sino que le inquietaba que alguien lo descubriera y por un mal entendido, se complicaran las cosas con la castaña.

De repente sintió que aquella mujer se acercaba bastante a él, se mantuvo firme y hasta que sus seductores ojos lo hechizaron.

-Disculpe la molestia, su excelencia-suspiro ¿Este es el templo del monje Mushin?

-Por supuesto, bella señorita- sonriéndole- Soy el discípulo de él, mi nombre es Miroku.

-Eres un joven encantador, Mi-ro-ku- coqueteándole un poco, mientras agitaba su abanico.

Continuaron su camino hacia donde se encontrarían al maestro del Houshi.

 **XXX**

Sango se despertó exaltada por el ruido, como era de esperarse él no estaba, se levantó de la cama de manera delicada y comenzó a recoger sus prendas; cuando sintió que todo le daba vueltas, intento fingir que estaba bien y decidió apresurarse a vestirse para ver en que podía ayudar.

Caminaba por el pasillo del templo, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien siguiéndola, acelero su paso de manera rápida. Esa sensación de mareo regreso, por unos segundos se detuvo y se encontró con un chico de ojos dorados.

-Inuyasha…

-No es necesario…que nos ocultes eso, Sango- suspirando.

¿De qué hablas?- confundida.

-De tu secreto... Estas esperando un hijo- con su mano toco de forma delicada el vientre de la chica- Por su energía, puedo decir que es de Miroku.

-Por favor, Inuyasha- mirándolo con resignación- No le digas a él.

-Descuida, eres mi amiga.

-Muchas gracias, Inuyasha- agradeciéndole con una sonrisa.

La castaña inocentemente abrazo a su amigo, sin imaginar que dos personas a lo lejos los observaban…


	2. Capítulo II: El error de Miroku

**Notas de la Autora:** En esta segunda parte se aclararan algunas dudas, sobre la historia y también quiero mencionar que es una historia muy corta de aproximadament capítulos en total.

La actitud del ojiazul es normal, pues siempre cuida de Sango y desde su primera vez, comenzó a cambiar hacia los demás… Sin más que comentar, espero les guste este capítulo.

 **Capítulo II: El error de Miroku**

-Buenos días- haciendo que los dos terminaran el abrazo.

-Miroku… te estuve buscando- decía sonriendo la chica.

El ojiazul pareció ignorar a la castaña, cosa que hizo rabiar a su amigo. Sabía que últimamente era bastante celoso en lo que se refería a ella, por lo que decidió intentar razonar con él.

-Miroku, no te hagas el tonto- rabiando- Nosotros no estábamos haciendo nada…

-Quiero que te cuides, amigo- dirigiendo una mirada a la chica- Acompáñame, es por aquí.

-Por supuesto, guapo.

Sango sintió su corazón partirse en dos, al ver los celos sin sentido de su amado, se molestaba bastante por ello y que se marchara con otra mujer… ¿Acaso esto iba a continuar?

-Inuyasha, voy a descansar en mi habitación- decía sosteniendo su vientre.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? – tono preocupado.

-Para nada… estoy bastante bien- fingiendo.

Él se retiró del sitio dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba su novia, la castaña camino con un poco de dificultad apoyándose en los barrotes del templo. Últimamente el embarazo había agotado su condición y para variar temía a la reacción que había tenido el ojiazul.

Con paso lento llego a su habitación, se recostó un momento para descansar y comenzó a recordar la primera vez que estuvo junto al houshi.

 _Flash Back_

 _Miroku y Sango habían salido a pasear solos por el campo, habían decidió ayudar a la anciana Kaede para recoger algunas plantas medicinales; aunque esta era tarea de Kagome se ofrecieron, ya que la sacerdotisa estaba en su luna de miel con el hanyou._

 _Luego de terminar de buscar toda la tarde, entregaron la cesta de plantas a la anciana y el joven Houshi convenció a la castaña de tomar una botella de sake a su cabaña. Al llegar al lugar se sentaron y comenzaron a degustar el licor, al cabo de minutos la chica comenzó a sentirse mareada._

 _Se levantó para intentar ir al rio y limpiar su cara, cuando el joven monje jalo de su mano y le pidió que no se marchara. El sentó a la castaña sobre su regazo, con el rostro sonrojado tomo sus labios de manera dulce, mientras que ella correspondía al beso y luego de unos minutos_

 _Luego de que la última prenda de la chica cayera al suelo, el continuo besando de forma dulce su cuerpo y mientras su mano exploraba sus pechos, el mantenía los ojos cerrados y sin palabras se apartó de la chica, para desnudarse a su lado._

 _El tomo a Sango entre sus brazos, sin palabras se introdujo dentro de la virginal vagina de la chica, ella soltó un gemido y sin aviso comenzó a embestirla con ansiedad, luego de unos minutos el dolor que sentía comenzó a cambiar por un placer que era indescriptible._

 _-Miroku… decía entre gemidos la chica._

 _-Oh, Sango me encantas..._

 _-Tu a mí también- besándolo con dulzura._

 _Extasiados disfrutaron de la sensación de hacer el amor por primera vez, mientras que ella recibía de forma placentera el esperma del joven monje y sin pensar en las consecuencias que tendría para la chica esta entrega._

 _A la mañana siguiente despertaron abrazados recordando poco lo acontecido, él se vistió y continúo actuando de la misma forma, coqueteando con otras pese a su relación. Pero para Sango, lo acontecido era algo indiscutible, había hecho el amor junto el hombre que amaba._

 _Fin Flash Back_

 **XXX**

-Kagome, ¿Qué hay de comer?

-Arroz con carne- sonriéndole.

-Por cierto, hace rato vi a Miroku muy contento con una chica – molesta- Pobre de Sango, ¿no crees?

-Si pero ese monje no cambia nunca - rabiando.

-Mucho más con el estado de Sango – suspirando.

¿Estado?- haciéndose el desentendido.

-Sí, hace un par de meses, me pidió una prueba y resulto positiva- tono afligido – Sango está embarazada del hijo de Miroku.

Ambos se quedaron callados, era una alegría la idea de que su amiga esperaba un bebe. Pero muy a su pesar, la idea de que fuera madre, antes de vencer a Naraku… Les ponía a pensar, en evitar que el demonio se enterara del estado de la exterminadora.

 **XXX**

El joven monje continuo mostrándole el templo a la chica, ella estaba bastante interesada en conocer el interior de las habitaciones y el cómo todo caballero no evitaría en mostrárselas.

Ella miraba con bastante interés la decoración mientras él le explicaba, por

-Oh, su excelencia- en tono melancólico – Puede creer que mi novio, me haya dejado por otra…

-Que lastima oír eso…

\- Lo sé, más aun que- captando el interés del monje – Deseaba tener una familia junto a él.

Miroku volteo a verla, mientras la chica interesada abrió su kimono para mostrar su cuerpo desnudo y tiro la prenda en el piso. Con una mirada seductora se acercó a donde estaba el monje, él estaba asombrado ante tal belleza y aunque Sango tenía mejores atributos ella había logrado exitarlo por completo.

La chica tumbo al monje sobre el futon, para comenzar a besarlo, mientras sus experimentadas manos desataban las prendas de él, al desnudarlo, dirigió su boca hacia el miembro exitado del monje y comenzó a disfrutarlo mientras con sus dedos se preparaba para recibirlo.

Miroku no podía creer lo asombrosa que era aquella mujer, cegado por la excitación se dejó de resistir y comenzó a corresponder las caricias de la chica. Luego de unos segundos la coloco contra la pared y comenzó a embestirla de forma salvaje, mientras ella gritaba ante las penetraciones del monje.

-¿Así te gusta, verdad?- decía el cegado por el placer.

-Por supuesto excelencia- mientras gemía, disfrutando cada embestida.

Sin saber que unos ojos castaños nublados por las lágrimas, habían presenciado ese acto lleno de placer y lujuria… Destrozando aún más su amor.


	3. Capítulo III: Karma

**No soy dueña de la obra Inuyasha; es única propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y yo solo tome sus personajes prestados para esta historia.**

 ** _Notas de la Autora_** _:_

 ** _¡Hola a todos! De nuevo aquí con otro esperado capítulo, el penúltimo de esta historia y aún falta un epilogo. Recordemos que es una historia muy breve y hasta el momento, aun espero "No me maten por lo paso entre Sango y Miroku"._**

 ** _Prometo que lo hice por un buen motivo la verdad, continuemos con la historia y agradezco sus reviews._**

 ** _Su amiga, Sango Nube n_n_**

 **Capítulo III: Karma**

Una joven castaña corría por los pasillos del templo, se dirigió hacia el cuarto donde comenzó a empacar sus cosas a prisa, sus ojos aun nublados por el llanto y su cabeza no podía dejar de recordar el cruel acto que había presenciado.

Su corazón estaba partido en pedazos, trataba de pensar un motivo por el cual Miroku decidiera cambiar y en cada una de sus mentiras. Ella llevo con tristeza su mano derecha al vientre y acaricio con amor a su criatura.

-A partir de hoy, bebe- suspirando- Seremos tu y yo nadie nos lastimara otra vez.

Observo a Kirara dormir en su futón, tranquila y la despertó para marcharse junto a ella lejos de "supuesto prometido".

 **XXX**

El creyó escuchar el sonido de unos pasos alejándose de su habitación y que la persona dijo en susurro muy bajo su nombre. La mujer a su lado lo miraba confundida, no entendía porque el simplemente se había detenido.

-Miroku… ¿está todo bien?- observándolo confundida.

-Lo siento, mujer… Tengo que irme- levantándose y comenzando a vestirse.

\- ¿Acaso algo está mal, conmigo?- haciendo una pose seductora.

-Lo siento, no eres tú… Es solo que hice algo imperdonable.

Se marchó de la habitación, mientras su corazón se aceleraba y se dirigió con prisa a la habitación de la castaña, abrió la puerta y observo que la habitación estaba deshabitada.

Rápidamente comenzó a buscar desesperado a la castaña, se sentía destrozado le había engañado a la mujer de su vida y solo por una aventura de momento…

¿En que había pensado? ¿Acaso seguía siendo el mismo mujeriego?

Llego al patio del templo, allí la observo a lo lejos entre tinieblas portando su traje de exterminadora y mientras subía sus cosas a Kirara.

Acelero su paso, se puso cerca de ella y dijo algo tratando de llamar su atención.

-Sango… ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

Ella ignoro la voz del ojiazul, pese a que su tono sonaba suplicante y ansiosa, trataba de evitar que observara su rostro pues sus ojos aún estaban llenos de lágrimas ante lo que había observado.

-Marchate…

-Por favor, tienes que entender…

Ella no lo dejo terminar pues su mano soltó una cachetada en su mejilla llena de impotencia. Él no estaba asombrado, los ojos de ella solamente lloraban al mirarlo y el en cambio tenía miedo de perderla.

-Sango, no encuentro como disculparme contigo…

-No deseo saber de usted, excelencia.

Ella se defendió abofeteando al joven monje, estaba muy molesta con Miroku y el por su parte le dio un beso, ella se separó bruscamente de él.

-No quiero que nos moleste, monje estúpido- con una rabia y mientras veía aquella mujer acercándose.

-Sango ¿acaso tu estas? – decía asombrado.

-Acaso le interesa, saber que tendré a su hijo…Ya usted se entregó a otra mujer.

La mujer se acercó, se comenzó a reírse ante aquel comentario, mientras un torbellino de viento daba paso a alguien muy conocido.

-Kagura- gritaron ambos.

-Así es, monje- mirándolo con tono burlesco y robándole un beso- ¿Acaso no soy buena compañera en la cama?

El ojiazul se separó, pero ya era tarde una triste castaña ya había volado junto a Kirara, Miroku sentía que su corazón se detendría. Mientras Kagura desapareció del lugar riéndose, siguiendo a Sango y el monje continuo siguiendo su camino de regreso al templo. Pero antes de entrar fue recibido con una fuerte cachetada de una molesta azabache acompañada por él ojidorado.

-Estúpido, monje ¿Cómo pudiste engañar a mi amiga?

-Kagome, cálmate – decia su esposo- ¡Por favor!

-Está embarazada… si Naraku se entera intentara lastimarlos- comenzó a llorar abrazándose de su hanyou. Los ojos zafiros del monje comenzaron a cristalizarse al pensar que podría pasarle a esos dos seres que más importaban en su corazón.

 **XXX**

La exterminada continuaba seguida por ese engendro, no podía dejar de llorar al recordar lo que había visto en aquella habitación, se sentía asqueada y las náuseas comenzaron a marearla. Ahora estaba enfrente de aquel apartado palacio alejado de allí, donde se encontraba un ser de las tinieblas tenía los ojos cerrados y mientras esperaba a su mensajero, luego de unos minutos apareció ante el su informante e inquieto pregunto.

-¿Y dime… es cierto, Sango?- cuestionando a la recién llegada.

-Naraku, maldito- Decía ella rabiando tomando su hiraikotsu.

Kanna ven para acá y muéstrale a Sango lo que pasará con su engendro.

La chica se acercó sin inmutarse, mostró en el espejo al joven monje y a la exterminadora, él sonrió ante el acto y le dijo a la joven del abanico. Luego el momento de cuando Sango entrego su virginidad al monje y el la embarazo, observo que Kagura no fue la única mujer con quien el monje se acostaba y eso rompió aun más el corazón de ella. Naraku se sentía feliz al ver la tristeza de la castaña oscureciendo su corazón y tendría que pensar el plan que llevaria a cabo.

-Ese Miroku… es como su abuelo, bueno al parecer y para mi que esperes un hijo de él es la mejor noticia- suspirando- A partir de hoy le harás compañía a tu pequeño hermano.

El coloco un fragmento de la perla en el corazón de la chica, la mirada de la exterminadora se volvió fría y sin vida, el demonio comenzó a sonreír. A los pocos minutos lo sorprendió al hacer una reverencia.

-A sus órdenes, amo- haciendo una reverencia.

\- Planeo retenerte a mi lado hasta que nazca ese bebe, cada día hare que el monje se vuelva loco y desee la muerte- sonriendo- Teniendo esa gran energía, ni la perla de Shikon podrá terminar conmigo.

-Por supuesto, amo Naraku- dijo acatando la orden- Le pertenecemos mi bebe y yo.

\- Por el momento nada- ordenándole- Ve por el pequeño, Kagura y tengo pensado hacer sufrir mucho al monje.


	4. Capítulo IV: Almas destinadas

**Notas de la Autora:**

 **Hola, lectores les traigo después de un año y tres meses de no actualizar esta historia, les traigo el capítulo final y espero les agrade.**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización de mis historias, hasta pronto! n_n**

 **Capítulo** **IV** **: Almas destinadas**

Pasaron los meses durante los cuales el joven monje no tuvo noticias de la castaña, incluso visito el pueblo de los exterminadores para ver si alli estaba, pero se inquieto al no verla por ninguna parte.

Arrepentido era como se sentia habia traicionado a la mujer que más amaba, pese a que ella pronto le daria lo que más deseaba en el mundo un hijo, producto del gran amor que se tenian y ahora no era raro pensar que Naraku habia tomado provecho de la situacion. Rabiando comenzo a aventar todo en su cabaña, su impotencia crecia y su corazón se llenaba de odio.

Cerrando los ojos, solo la veia a ella a su Sango, tan bella como una flor en primavera y recordaba su bella figura y los gemidos que la voz de la castaña solto recordando ese dia que ella entrego su virginidad a él.

-Por dios, Miroku- decia el hanyou – Pareces un fantasma.

-Inuyasha, soy un bastardo- suspiro el monje- La perdi para siempre.

-Aun tenemos esperanzas, monje- dijo el peliplateado.

Los ojos záfiros miraron con pesar el horizonte, sabia que la esperanza era poca pero la habia y debian de confiar que la castaña pronto apareciera.

 **XXX**

En las tinieblas de un alejado castillo amo y sirviente mantenian una riña cotidiana al no obtener el pago por sus servicios.

-Por favor, amo Naraku- decia la pelinegra desatando su kimono- Podria tomarme de nuevo.

-Basta, Kagura- dijo el demonio- Traeme a la exterminadora.

La controladora del viento se marcho, mientras el demonio observaba con firmeza el oscuro cielo tratando de imaginar el plan que llevaria a cabo, era verdad debia pensar como terminar con el fastidioso monje asi como el hanyou y Kagome. La castaña llego al lugar, el observo su vientre que habia crecido, pues ya faltaban tan sólo meses para que su bebe naciera.

-Me llamo amo, Naraku- dijo haciendo una reverencia y su mirada aun era fria por el control del trozo de perla de Shikon.

-Sango, he pensado bien nuestra venganza con el monje-dijo el demonio.

-Digame, amo ¿acaso yo le seré util?- menciono la castaña.

-Por supuesto- sonriendo perversamente- Desnudate y colocate en el tatami.

La castaña realizo lo que él le pidio se despojo de sus ropajes quedando totalmente desnuda frente a Naraku y se recosto, el demonio imito la misma acción de la castaña quedo sin nada frente a ella y se recosto sobre ella.

-Es hora que ambos disfrutemos esto- quitando el fragmento de Shikkon.

-¿Naraku? – dijo la exterminadora que habia recobrado la conciencia- Sueltame, maldito demonio.

La castaña se asusto al sentir el miembro erecto de Naraku tocar su intimidad, solamente su amado monje habia logrado llegar a entrar en su intimidad.

-Veamos bien, Sango ¿Quién te dará más placer un demonio o tu infiel monje?- seguido de esto entro por completo en su vagina.

-Sacalo, infeliz- grito la castaña y a lo que el demonio correspondio moviendose más rapido.

Durante horas la castaña lo sintio moverse dentro de su interior, mientras los gritos y suplicas continuaban, las embestidas eran rapidas e intensas en las que el demonio trataba de hacer perder por completo la cordura de la exterminadora.

-Sango, querida- mirandola perversamente- Mientras más te resistas mayor sera el dolor que te provocare, hasta que accedas a entregarme tu alma pura.

-Sueltame, me haces daño- conteniendo su llanto "Miroku ayudanos".

Inquieta ante los gritos de su ama, Kirara comenzó a recobrar la conciencia y de forma rápida se marcho del lugar con rumbo a la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

 **XXX**

El joven monje estaba inquieto, no podia dejar de pensar en la castaña, pero inesperadamente un sentimiento de prepcupacion parecia aflijirle el corazon presentia que algo estaba lastimando a ella y a su hijo. Se levanto de su tatami, se dirigio a la cabaña de Kaede y observo que ella hablaba con Kagome angustiada, esperaba que su presentimiento fuera un error.

-Excelencia, ¿lo ha sentido? - dijo la anciana.

-¿Sucede algo?- miro confundido a las mujeres- Digame anciana, Kaede ¿es Sango o mi hijo?

-Naraku- dijo la joven sacerdotiza- El quiere profanar el cuerpo de Sango con ello tener un desendiente.

-Lo que queremos decir - dijo la sacerdotiza mayor- Naraku quiere renacer en el cuerpo de tu hijo, tomará a Sango hasta que ella entrege su alma y la matará.

-¿ Por qué, Sango?- dijo molesto- ¡Maldición!

-Su excelencia, debe mantener su fe y sino el demonio ganara la batalla.

-No puedo estar aquí sin hacer nada - apretando su puño- Sabiendo que el maldito de Naraku, quiere destruir lo que más amo.

El monje salio de la cabaña furioso, observo a lo lejos a Inuyasha esperandolo con su espada y le agradecio con una mirada. En estos meses ambos habian buscado con ansias el lugar donde se ocultaba el demonio Naraku, pero no habian logrado encontrarlo.

-Llegas tarde- dijo secamente.

-Lo sé, Inuyasha- suspiro- ¿Parece que tu lo sientes también?

-Miroku, debes de estar preparado no sabemos que le ha hecho Naraku a Sango en estos meses y debes controlar tus emociones humanas.

-Vamos- hizo una pausa al observar al recien llegado- ¿Kirara?

Los dos hombres se acercaron al youkai nekomata que se encontraba cerca de ellos, lucia lastimada e inquieta, tal vez no solo Sango y el bebe habian sido lastimados. Ambos se montaron en su lomo, dejandose guiar hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el castillo del demonio pasaron campos, praderas y chozas, hasta llegar a un risco lejano cerca de alli habia un castilo abandonado no era un lugar muy concurrido.

Al bajar de la mononoke el monje detecto la energia del demonio y la exterminadora, ambas estaban muy cercanas podria decirse casi unidas. Los puños del monje comenzaron a rabiar, luego de usar unos pergaminos lograron pasar la barrera, fueron atacados por los insectos que derrotaron con facilidad y continuaron su camino hasta las habitaciones donde sentian las energias. Fueron abordados por una tranquila Kanna y una furiosa Kagura.

-Kagura- dijo rabiando el monje.

-Vaya monje, no pense que nos veriamos de nuevo- susurrando coquetamente- ¿Te gustaria repetirlo?

-Maldita, infeliz- dijo el hanyou- ¿Dinos donde esta Sango?

-Mmm, la exterminadora – pensando- Esta ocupada con Naraku.

-No mientas- dijo el ojiazul.

-Kanna muestrales- dijo ajitando el abanico.

El espejo comenzó a mostrar: _dos figuras en un tatami, la exterminadora estaba desnuda bajo el cuerpo del demonio, lucia un vientre abultado, unas heridas en todo su cuerpo y mientras soportaba las fuertes embestidas del dotado miembro, mientrás el reia disfutado el dolor que provocaba al profanar su interior soltando una gran cantidad de esperma dentro._

 _-Ni creas, Sango que tendré compasión por tu embarazo._

 _-Detente, Naraku- dijo la exterminadora apretando el rostro al sentir el dolor.._

-¡Maldito, infeliz!- expreso el monje.

Rabioso y sin reaccionar el ojiazul quito su rosario, luego de un movimiento libero su agujero negro absorbiendo con el a Kagura y Kanna. Seguido ambos continuaron su camino hacia los aposentos de Naraku donde derribaron la puerta, los gemidos habian cesado y observaron la figura de la exterminadora tirada en el suelo de la habitación con los ojos en blanco bañada en la esencia del demonio y ¿sangre?

Ambos se acercaron a la castaña permanecia inmovil algo la hacia perder la sangre de su cuerpo, el ojiazul intentaba hacer que ella recobrara la conciencia y pero algo le decia que el parto se adelantaria.

\- Pronto dará a luz, ayudame- dijo el hanyou.

-Por favor, Sango... no mueras- abrazandola y sus ojos comenzaron a soltar lágrimas.

El dolor comenzo a hacerse presente en el cuerpo de la chica haciendo que recobrara la conciencia, poco a poco los dos ayudaron a acomodarla en el tatemi, las contracciones se hicieron presentes y el hanyou lo noto el bebe deseaba nacer.

-Inuyasha, ve con Sango a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede- dijo serio.

-Miroku, debes de conservar la calma- dijo el peliplata mientras cumplia la orden de su compañero.

Antes de partir al lugar se acerco a su amada y le dio un beso en los labios susurrando un "perdoname, Sanguito". Se alejo rumbo al lugar donde estaba el demonio, lo encontro en el centro de la habitación mirandolo con sus ojos rojos.

-¡Qué sorpresa, monje!- dijo el demonio- Pense que te marcharias tras de Inuyasha y Sango.

\- Desgraciado, ¿qué ganas con lastimar a Sango?

-Su corazón, monje- hizo una pausa- Ahora lo obtendré cuando tu mueras.

El demonio se avalanzo a pelear con él, ambos tenian sus motivos para ganar. El monje recordaba lo que la sacerdotiza le dijo " Jamás pierdas tu fé" con ayuda de sus pergaminos sagrados y su poder espiritual logro debilitarlo. Debia vengar el honor que su amada habia perdido, no soportaba que ella o su hijo hubieran sido lastimados por solo venganza y preparo su agujero negro para atacar al infeliz que habia maldecido a su familia.

-Monje, si me absorbes por mi miasma alcanzaras tu limite- dijo el demonio preocupado.

-Lo haré, infeliz- dijo cerrando los ojos hizo una ultima oración y dirigio su kazanna al demonio.

Entonces el cuerpo de Naraku fue poco a poco consumido por el vortice de su mano derecha, con dolor Miroku soporto la cantidad de miasma que emania del cuerpo de su enemigo intentando lastimarlo para que fallara y pero su fé como su amor por la bella castaña lograron que su peor enemigo fuera absorbido. Por fin su abuelo, su padre y él tenian la venganza que deseaban, pese al dolor que sentia y que su agujero negro estaba a punto de rasgarse, se sintio satisfecho esperando la muerte como un dulce ángel que lo calmaria. Luego de unos minutos, el viento que provenia de su mano, lo absorbio junto al castillo de Naraku.

 **XXX**

Inuyasha observo a lo lejos como el castillo desaparecio, por fin el monje habia conseguido terminar con el demonio que lastimo a todos y abrazo la castaña con sumo cuidado mientras volaban sobre Kirara rumbo a la choza de Kaede.

Susurro al viento "Gracias, Miroku... Te prometo que los cuidaremos".

Luego de unos minutos aterrizaron cerca del lugar, llevo a la exterminadora entre sus brazos y las sacerdotizas se encargaron de purificarla antes de comenzar el parto. Poco a poco Sango recobro el conocimiento, sintiendo las contracciones que provenian de su vientre y resistio con fortaleza el parto trayendo a la vida a un hermoso niño de cabello castaño y ojos azules a quien llamo Kimori.

Al dia siguiente la castaña y sus amigos visitaron el templo del maestro del monje, donde hicieron una ceremonia pidiendo por el descanso de Miroku y de su hermano Kohaku que murieron dentro del castillo. Ella abrazó a su hijo con firmeza, mientrás observaba sus ojos azules y con una dijo con meláncolia:

"Excelencia, Miroku gracias te doy - susurro al viento- Por salvarme, prometo que me volveré fuerte por nuestro hijo y espero que en la otra vida nos volvamos a encontrar".

La exterminadora prometio que nunca se casaria, así lo hizo, se dedicó a vivir intensamente por su hijo y recordo con cada mirada a su amado monje y su hermano que fallecieron en el castillo.

 **XXX**

Quinientos años después en la cuidad de Tokio, una chica de dieciseis años de largos cabellos castaños corria por las calles de la cuidad rumbo al instituto, vestia su uniforme escolar y su mochila.

-Espero no llegar tarde - dijo ella mientrás corria.

Al llegar al plantel se dirigio al aula que estaba asignada para ella, sin fijarse que un chico pelinegro de diecinueve años que venia de frente a ella y ambos chocaron. El le ayudo a recojer sus cosas, poco a poco ambos levantaron la vista, los ojos azules se unieron a los castaños y sus corazones se reconocieron.

-Hola, soy Sango Taijinya – dijo ella timidamente- ¿Te conozco?

-Encantado, Miroku Houshi- sonriendo- Aún no, pero me gustaria conocerte.

-Nunca te habia visto por aquí, ¿eres nueva?

-Mi familia y yo nos mudamos hace un par de semanas- sonriendole.

-Dime, Sango ¿no te gustaria tener un hijo conmigo?

-Que gracioso eres, Miroku.- riendose y él respondio con una sonrisa.

-Bueno mejor te invito al cine, ¿aceptas?

-Por supuesto.

-Sabias Sanguito, que hace muchos años vivian por estos terrenos vivia una pareja de enamorados, él era un joven monje y una bella exterminadora que luchaban por vencer a un malvado demonio.

-¿En serio?- hizo una pausa- ¿Qué sucedio con ellos?

-El malvado demonio les puso una trampa probando su amor, él cayo preso de ese engaño y salvo a ella de morir a cambio de su vida, ahora deben esperar a que Buda decida que sus almas reencarnen.

-Que bella leyenda de amor- dijo emocionada.

Ambos sonrieron sin saber que el destino, habia logrado unir sus almas después de tantos años de haberse separado por la maldad de un demonio. El amor que tenia Miroku prometio vivir para su Sango y viceversa, asi ambos sonrieron dentro de sus corazones porque estaban seguros que ni la maldad o la muerte los podria separar.

 **FIN**


End file.
